Who want to be a million Dollars richer?
by Cross140
Summary: Okay my first fanfic =)be gentle.This is who wants to be a millionair Yu-Gi-OH! stlye but I call it..(then name of the fan fic DUH!)e-mail me at Cross140@lycos.com if you want to be in one of the next chapters!


Disclamier:I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters of Yu-gi-oh in this story.,I do not own Who wants to be a Millonire,I do not own anything but the questions being ask.Also I don't own any of the products used in the questions unless they are made up.  
  
Who Wants to Be a Million Dollars Richer? ~~~Who wants to be a millionare,Yu-gi-Oh style!~~~  
  
Announcer:Welcome to Who wants to be a Million Dollars Richer!With your host Pegasus! ~Some dude walk onto the set and whisper something to the Announcer.~ Announcer:I regret to inform you that Pegasus could not be here So instead welcome your new host, TéA! ~TéA walks onto the set and sits down as the audience claps~ TéA:Hello and welcome to.... Audience along with TéA:Who Wants to be a Million Dollars Richer. TéA:Our first contestant today is Seto Kiaba! ~Seto Kiaba walks out and takes a seat~ TéA:Here is how the score board is set up: $100 $200 $400 $800 $1,600 $3,200~~~You can stop from here to anywhere over this. $6,400 $12,800 $250,00 $500,000 $1,000,000 TéA:Are you ready Kiaba? Kiaba:Yes I am ready TéA:Okay first.What is the first Word in Dark Magician? A.Seto B.Where is my cat C.Dark D.Bologny Kiaba:hmmm that Bologny is awfully tempting...But I say C.Dark. TéA:I'm sorry.....but your right! ~Kiaba sighs~ TéA:Here is your score so far: Total:$100 TéA:Next question:Which is a Trap? A.Dark hole B.Blue Eyes White Dragon C.Polymirization D.Two Prong Attack Kiaba:D.Two prong Attack TéA:correct!Here is your score: Total:$200 TéA:Next question is True or False.Is Bakura Gay? A.True B.False Kiaba:I know this becasue we did it last night.A,true ~Bakura stands up~ Bakura:Hey!Kiaba you said you'd keep it a secret! TéA:Shut-up Gay boy cause Kiaba you are correct.We even have a videotape of you two kissing in public.your score: Total:$400 ~Bakura sits down hiding his face~ Téa:Moving on...Next question:What is your brother's name? A.Mokuba B.Yugi C.joey D.Pile of Crap Kiaba:hmm I need to use a lifeline. TéA:Okay which one? Kiaba:I would like to call Yugi TéA:Okay.Maximus corp is getting yugi's house. ~The phone rings for about a minute~ Something on the other end:sorry but the Moto's are not home right now,If this is Kiaba asking who is his brother it is Mokuba,Anyone else can leave their name and number after the beep. ~the phone hangs up~ Kiaba:I'll have to go with the machine,A mokuba! TéA:You are correct!your score: Total:$800 ~~~~~About 10 minutes later(So I can keep this thing short)~~~~ TéA:Okay Kiaba your score now stands at:$500,000 with two lifelines left..Are you going to continue for a million? Kiaba:Yes sock it to me. TéA:Okay here we go.How may Blue eyes do you have to have to make Blue Eyes Ultimate? A.100 B.1 C.2 and a dark Magican D.3 Kiaba:I'd like to use my 50/50 life line. TéA:okay we'll take away two away.here it is now: B.1 or D.3 Kiaba:hmm I'll use my other lifeline. TéA:okay audience we need your help. ~audience types in their answer.~ TéA:okat 1% said B. 99% said D.what is your choice? Kiaba:The audience is always wrong so I pick B. TéA:I'm sorry Kiaba you guessed wrong.The audience was right it was D.You lose everything.Even your deck. ~Kiaba takes out his deck and gives it to TéA.~ Announcer:join us next time when Pegasus will be back and We'll be quizzing Joey!He will have to put up his deck too to try and be A million dollars richer! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cross140So did you all like it? TéAI did! BakuraI'm not gay........ Cross140Yes you are Bakura remember you and Kiaba made the tape. BakuraOh yeah I'm going to go watch it now. ~Bakura walks away~ Kiabawhy did I have to give up my deck? Cross140'Cause you said you'd make a bet with me.If you lose you'd give me your deck.if you won we'd give you 2 million instead. KiabaOh yeah! ~Kiaba walks away~ ~TéA walks away trying to get away from Kiaba~ ~Cross140 hugs somegirl who's here(like you need to know)~ Cross140I'll see ya later babe. The girl:okay bye. ~The girl walks away~ Cross140:Now for apologys.I'm sorry to all Bakura fans who don't think He's gay,I'm also sorry not to Kiaba fans but for kiaba fans.you probably just like him cause of his Blue eyes,Unless you are gay. ~Cross140 runs after the girl and kisses her as they walk away.~ 


End file.
